Juntos
by Pokemondonga
Summary: No podía evitar reír mientras recordaba viejos tiempos, tenía buenos recuerdos con todos, pensaba y recordaba todo lo sucedido en esos años, batallas, reconciliaciones, encuentros del destino, tristezas y alegrías. disclaimer: BLEACH pertenece a Tite Kubo


Tiempo mal gastado, ceguera, en eso se reunía la vida de Orihime Inoe, en la miseria de querer a quien no le correspondía. Cada día dando lo mejor de sí, sonriendo y siendo amable solo para arrebatarle el corazón a su querido Kurosaki-kun, pero en vano ya que la única persona que le movía el corazón, que le había cambiado la vida había sido una de sus mejores amigas, Kuchiki Rukia.

No le guardaba rencor a la pelinegra, ya que lo hacia completamente feliz, con solo una palabra Ichigo lograba sonreír y así Orihime era feliz, con solo verlo feliz junto a la Shinigami. A pesar de eso, no se sentía sola, se sentía realizada, ya que se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba siendo muy pesada y eso, además se dio cuenta que no era amor lo que juraba sentir, una simple admiración y un sentimiento de cariño, era todo lo que sentía por él.

No podía evitar reír mientras recordaba viejos tiempos, tenía buenos recuerdos con todos, pensaba y recordaba todo lo sucedido en esos años, batallas, reconciliaciones, encuentros del destino, tristezas y alegrías. Como pasaba el tiempo, tanto tiempo pensando en el pasado hicieron que se distrajera y no se diera cuenta que ya había sonado la campaña de la última, cuando vio de reojo a todos pararse cogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente, aun perdida en sus pensamientos. La batalla final contra Aizen, pero antes de eso la muerte de Ulquiorra; todo lo recordaba. Siguió bajando las escaleras mientras un dolor invadía su pecho, todo esa amor que sentía, le hacía apretar el corazón y al mismo tiempo, inevitablemente sonreír ya que él le había puesto buenos ratos a la mano, cuando se deprimía por algo trivial solo pensaba en esa piel blanca como la nieve para subir el ánimo.

Tantas cosas que pasaron, empezó a tararear feliz mientras bajaba las escaleras que a cada bajada movían su pelo naranja en un gracioso movimiento, tarareaba el ritmo que sin darse cuenta Ulquiorra hacia al chocar sus dedos en algún lugar, poco había conocido de él antes de su muerte pero pequeños detalles como esos permanecían en su mente.

Esos años que habían pasado lentamente y que le habían hecho aprender a las malas que era el amar y perder a esa persona, aun poda sentir el roce de las manos gélidas tocar se pecho.

Al fin bajo completamente y salió del edificio, mirando hacia al frente con la espalda recta y frente en alto, sonriendo orgullosa, ansiosa por llegar a casa, ya que alguien la esperaba, justo en la entrada, esa figura familiar. De alguna manera, ahí estaba, recostado contra la puerta del instituto, sosteniendo y leyendo un libro con una mano y con el otro en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro, apenas lo vio corrió hacia él, porque de alguna forma, él estaba ahí, junto ella.

-¡Ulquiorra-kun!- Agito su mano en forma de saludo y corrió hacia él, quien levanto su mirada de un absorbente verde, fue tan envuelta por ellos que no se fijó en donde apoyo el pie y cayo de frente a pocos pasos de alcanzarlo.

-Tsk, mujer, fíjate donde caminas- Le ayudo a pararse, tendiéndole sus finas manos color nieve, quienes tomaron las de ella sosteniéndola con firmeza, haciéndola sonrojar con un simple tacto.

-Lo siento Ulquiorra-kun, de nuevo me has ayudado-Se levantó y se miraron, el con su frialdad y ella con su gentileza, como luna y sol.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, mujer-

-¿Ulquiorra-san estaría mejor? O ¿prefieres Ulquiorra-sama?

-De ninguna manera, no soy humano, por lo tanto no es apropiado usar esos complementos-

Lo había olvidado, Ulquiorra era un Arrancar o bueno, es, pero tenía actitudes tan humanas, tal vez aun allá esperanzas de verlo sonreír una vez más.

"_Una vez más_"

De algún manera, que nunca le explico, él había llegado un día al mundo humano a través de la garganta, justo cuando necesito de un peso firme, alguien que le ayudara a olvidar sus caprichos con Kurosaki Ichigo, había permanecido a su lado, y aun así solo una vez lo vio sonreír, fue esa vez cuando ella había corrido a verlo, apenas se enterró de su inesperado regreso, a penas la vio esbozo un pequeña y frágil sonrisa.

-Que aburrido eres Ulquiorra-kun- Este al escucharla llamarlo así de nuevo bufó y miro a otro lugar.- Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Esta mal que viniera a recogerte?-Claro que no, eso la hacía feliz pero no le quitaba lo raro.

-No, pero tú no sueles hacerlo ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, solo necesito algo para la cena-

Rápidamente llego Tatsuki, la mejor amiga de la chica y de las pocas personas enterradas de la relación que llevaban Ulquiorra y Orihime, y de la verdadera identidad de este.

-Orihime, olvidaste tu celular encima de la mesa- se lo dio y agrego- ¿Vienes con nosotros?-

-No, hoy iré de regreso a casa con Ulquiorra-kun- Se agarró (o más bien abrazo al brazo del pelinegro)- ¡Hasta luego!-

Se lo llevo aun agarrada del fuerte brazo de su persona amada y que elle dejara hacerlo había sido un gran avance ya que el Arrancar era muy frio con ella, peor lentamente se libró de su agarre, haciéndola observarlo algo preocupada, pensando que lo había molestado, pero este le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente, con la ternura que no podía expresar en la palabras o en su rostro y lentamente bajo hacia ella y la beso con paciencia y ternura, disfrutando de uno de los miles que ya habían tenido, y de los miles que les faltaban, deleitándose con su aroma y belleza, suavemente, se separó de ella y clavo sus ojos verdes en los suyos de color gris.

-Vamos, quiero llegar rápido a casa, no me gusta cómo me miran esas humanas- Le susurró al oído mientras le agarraba firmemente la mano, ella solo pudo soltar una risita.

.-Es porque _mi_ Ulquiorra-kun es muy guapo, llama la atención- Le sostuvo de igual forma la mano y caminaron el resto del camino, hacia su hogar y sobre todo lo demás:

Juntos, porque separados, no encontraba razón de ser, no podían vivir sin el otro por que, simplemente le estar juntos llenaban su corazón.

_Porque se amaban profundamente._

* * *

><p><em>No se como hago esto xD pero en fin, segund fic que subo, primer Ulquihime<em>

_No se si me gusto o debería matarme por arruinar esta pareja pero bueno._

_Por favor déjenme un review con su opinión ¡quiero mejorar!_


End file.
